Under Different Circumstances
by daydreamer1227
Summary: What if Bellatrix tortured Harry instead of Hermione? What if Ron and Hermione found out that Harry planned to give himself up to Voldemort? What if Sirius was alive in the final battle? Just if things had gone a bit differently.
1. To Save Hermione

A/N: Don't get mad for my posting this before another chapter of my other story! I've been working on this for ages. I've decided to take certain parts of the Harry Potter books and change things around, just to see what would happen if things had gone just a bit differently. WARNING: Torture.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar Greyback."

"Wait." said Bellatrix sharply. "All except... except for the Mudblood."

Ron opened his mouth to start yelling, but Harry beat him to it.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" he shouted, and everyone turned to look at him. "I am Harry Potter." he added calmly.

"We already know-

"You guessed, but you weren't sure." said Harry. "You were right. It was a stinging jinx."

Narcissa slowly raised her wand and pointed it at his face before muttering a counter curse. Harry felt the pain leave his face and his muscles relax, he could see clearly again without the swollen skin in the way.

"Harry Potter..." breathed Bellatrix.

"You're fight is with Me." said Harry, and Hermione groaned. "_**I**_ made Voldemort vanish sixteen years ago. _**I **_stopped him from getting the Philosophers Stone. _**I**_ escaped that graveyard the night he returned. _**I **_smashed that prophecy at the Ministry and, correct me if I'm wrong; you got quite the punishment for that."

"Harry stop..." Hermione whimpered. Harry was incensing Bellatrix, that much was obvious. He was going to pay for this... and he knew it. He was making her angry on purpose... to put her attention on Harry... instead of herself.

"Greyback," said Bellatrix, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Take the prisoners to the cellar, all except Mr. Potter here."

"No... NO!" shouted Hermione.

Ron was struggling desperately to break free. He was so grateful to Harry for getting Hermione out of that... but getting himself into it was just as bad, if not worse...

"Narcissa... go interrogate the Goblin; see if the sword is the true Sword of Gryffindor... I'm going to have a little chat with the 'Chosen One'."

"Harry you idiot! You selfless, stupid, noble, reckless, idiot!" Ron was muttering hysterically as they were shepherded downstairs into the cellar. Hermione was sobbing freely, "Harry! Harry," as they were shoved into darkness.

"So, Potter," said Bellatrix in a forebodingly calm voice. "You thought it smart to taunt me? To anger a Death Eater?" She began circling him, like a lion would its prey.

"I suppose Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you." said Harry recklessly.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I am not as skilled at cursing as the Dark Lord... but I am enough to make you regret every word you just said." and she raised her wand.

Downstairs, Ron and Hermione were terrified, they had just been shoved into the cellar, but they could hear every word that was being said.

"So, Potter, you thought it smart to taunt me? To anger a Death Eater?"

Narcissa muttered "Lumos," before walking forward to a Goblin.

Suddenly understanding as Narcissa showed him the sword, Hermione shook her head frantically at him. _Please... please lie._

Upstairs, they heard a defiant, "I suppose Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you."

Ron groaned at his friend's reckless stupidity. "Harry..."

Hermione held her breath as the Goblin, who had watched her as she shook her head, open his mouth- "Fake." he stated. "This is not the real sword."

Narcissa nodded before she turned away, hissing at Ron and Hermione as she went, "The Dark Lord will be here soon to finish off your so-called 'Chosen One'." She smirked. "Maybe he'll be kind enough to let you watch." and she left the cellar, locking the door behind her.

"Oh no!" muttered Hermione. "Oh no! Ron, Harry-" but she was cut off by a terrifying voice upstairs.

"I am not as skilled at cursing as the Dark Lord... but I am enough to make you regret every word you just said." said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron began struggling again before they heard a small timid voice, "Hermione? Ron?"

"Luna?" gasped Dean.

And then they heard it; a horrible drawn out scream.

"HARRY!" shouted Ron, struggling harder. "HARRY!"

They heard Bellatrix shouting over Harry's screams of agony, "How's that for you, Potter?" she cackled. "Crucio!"

Harry screamed again, a terrible, gut wrenching scream that tore through Ron and Hermione's very hearts.

When suddenly it stopped, the two feared the worst before hearing Narcissa's silky voice. "It's a fake."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Bellatrix, her voice rising in excitement.

"It is not the real sword." she answered confidently.

"Well then," said Bellatrix, her voice swelling, "We can call Him."

"No..." sobbed Hermione. "No..."

"Hermione," said Ron forcefully, "We can get him out of this."

"But- but- Harry-

"Hermione!" he said again, his voice so full of emotion it nearly broke her heart. "We are going to get him out of this."

The next scream from Harry was all the more terrible because they recognized it; it was the tense terror filled scream that they only ever heard when he was having severe pain in his scar during his nightmares... which could only mean one thing...

"He's coming!" Hermione squeaked. "Ron, he's coming!"

"Stop panicking, Hermione, we're gonna get him out of this!"

"Harry is here?" asked Luna when there was a sudden _crack_.

"Do-Dobby?" asked Hermione.

"Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" the House Elf squealed.

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Ron, narrowing his eyes.

"Mister Harry Potter's mirror! Dobby heard his old master Malfoy, and knew Harry Potter Sir was in trouble! So Dobby came to help!"

"Dobby, take Luna and Dean out of here." said Ron urgently, knowing they had only seconds. "Take them to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's place."

"And Griphook and Mister Ollivander." said Luna.

"Then come back for us." said Ron, nodding.

Dobby nodded. He untied Ron and Hermione and Dean before pointing at the cellar door and, with a click, it unlocked.

"Elf magic..."Hermione muttered.

"Dobby'll be back for you and Mister Harry Potter soon." And with a crack, he, Dean, Luna, the Goblin, and the old man disappeared.

"Come on!" Ron said urgently before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her to the door. "Harry!"

They quietly sprinted up the stairs and were met with an awful sight; Harry was on his knees, hunched over as he clutched his scar in pain.

"The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter," Bellatrix mocked, "Your death approaches."

Before Ron could even move, there was a loud _crack_, and there before them, stood –

"Voldemort." they heard Harry mutter, forcing himself to release his head and look up into those cold red eyes.

"Harry, how nice of you to come." his voice was high, cold, and terrible, making everyone in the room shiver. "You look a little worse for wear; having a tough year, are you, Potter?"

With strength and bravery that Rona and Hermione could not fathom, Harry stood, wandless, to look into the face of the man that had been trying to kill him for seventeen years.

Voldemort began to laugh, his high cruel laugh. "Brave even in the face of death, aren't you? Here you are, alone-

"He's not alone!" shouted Ron, and Hermione nodded fiercely.

Voldemort turned his eyes on them, and Ron could not stop himself from taking a step back.

"Come to watch the show?" he asked. "You're Potter's friends, aren't you? Mudblood Granger and blood-traitor Weasley." he raised his wand.

Harry stepped in front of the wand, and Voldemort laughed again. "So eager to die..." he said, pointing his wand instead at Harry's heart.

Ron started forward, but what could he do without a wand?

It did not matter; for Greyback was there in a second, restraining both Ron and Hermione, who had also tried to reach Harry.

"Let me go." Ron snarled. He needed to get to Harry before Dobby came back.

"But let us not continue in such a hurry," said Voldemort, still staring into Harry's piercing green eyes." We are in a place you cannot escape... I think I'm craving a little fun."

Harry's eyes widened in horror and fear, and he took a few steps back.

"No!" shouted Ron, clawing at Greyback, but to no avail.

Bellatrix, cackling with laughter, stepped forward and forced Harry to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. She grabbed his hair and forced his head back, making him cry out.

Voldemort drew nearer, his eyes wide with excitement. He pointed his wand at Harry's chest again with fire in his eyes. "Release him, Bella."

She did and backed away, chest heaving, as she waited in anticipation.

Hermione was hysterical. "No! No don't!"

"CRUCIO!"

This scream was so terrible, so frighteningly filled with pain, that Ron and Hermione could not stand it... and yet they had to, because until Dobby came, there was nothing they could do.

"STOP IT!" cried Ron. "STOP!"

"DON'T! PLEASE!" screamed Hermione.

Harry was on the ground in his agony, writhing in pain as Bellatrix shrieked in approval and his friends screamed in terror.

He was dying. Surely nobody could be put through this much pain and survive. It was simply not humanly possible.

When the pain stopped, he sat there, choking and gasping. His mind wandered briefly to the pain of the very same curse during the third task, and he couldn't comprehend how much stronger the curse had seemed to become since then.

As his senses came back to him, he realized he was on all fours, staring at the floor. He heard Hermione sobbing close by, along with Ron's whimpers and Bellatrix's maniacal laughter.

Harry lifted his head very slowly and painfully until his eyes became level with Voldemort's wand, only millimeters away from his face.

"I'm not done yet, Potter." said the high cold voice. "No... not yet. I'm enjoying this too much."

_Where was Dobby? _ thought Ron desperately. _What was taking him so long? _He redoubled his efforts to break free but, again, they were futile.

"Stand up, Potter." said Voldemort quietly.

Harry didn't move.

Voldemort grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall.

Dazed with stars popping in front of his eyes, Harry felt blood trickling through his hair and down his neck from the spot on his head that had just collided with the stone wall.

Voldemort had not let Harry go; instead, he pressed him harder against the cold stone, his hand pressing into his chest making it difficult to breathe.

"You will listen to me." said Voldemort. "Whether voluntarily or forced, that is up to you." he let go of Harry's shirt, who nearly collapsed as he gasped for breath. "Let's try this again." he said. Harry whimpered as Voldemort raised his wand again. "Crucio!"

The pain took him to his knees, ripping through him, doubling him over. The pain of the magic consumed him, taking the breath from his lungs. With a rising panic, Harry tried to scream, to breathe, but he couldn't. Every muscle in his body was locked rigid with agony.

The pain stopped, and finally Harry was able to regain his breath, but it came out in choked sobs. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and was surprised to find he wasn't at all embarrassed or ashamed. All he wanted was for this to end. To die.

But Voldemort was feeling anything but merciful.

"Now. Stand up."

Harry could not force himself to move. His muscles all felt as if they had been ripped to shreds. He coughed, and saw flecks of blood hit the floor. _I'm dying_, he thought. _He's going to torture me to death... _

"I said stand."

Harry could not move.

"Bellatrix, if you would do the honors."

She laughed madly and pointed her wand at the trembling body at their feet. "Crucio!"

Warm blessed relief filled Harry. This was nothing, a minor annoyance compared to Voldemort's curse. He couldn't understand how she had gotten him to scream before; this was nothing. When the pain left, the relief wasn't nearly as great.

Bellatrix pouted.

"Do not lose confidence in yourself, Bella." said Voldemort. "No curse can match mine; and my hate for Harry Potter bypasses any other, further strengthening my curse."

Harry braced himself, for he knew what was coming, he could feel the anger and hate building up on the wand pointing at him, but there was no way to prepare for what was to come.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry rolled over on the ground, crying out in agony. His vision was blurring- his fingernails cut into his palms- every nerve in his body was searing in sharp, burning misery.

When the pain left, he could hear his screams echoing back at him in the giant manor, taunting him. His body went limp, and he had no strength to move. He couldn't even lift his eyes to get one last glance at Ron and Hermione before he died. He was shivering, and his jaw ached from clenching his teeth. He coughed up some more blood, but lacked the strength to wipe it off his face as it dribbled down his chin.

"He won't be able to hold on much longer..." said Narcissa's quiet and shaken voice.

Bellatrix threw her a death glare, "The Dark Lord will continue for as long as he pleases."

"She is right, Bella." said Voldemort. "Even if I stopped now, I doubt he would recover from this... but I am not quite finished." He turned to Ron and Hermione, whose eyes were red as they both silently let their tears fall. "Look at your hero. He is beaten. He is broken."

Ron's eyes blazed as he looked at Voldemort, all fear temporarily gone, "You can never beat him. No matter what you do, you will never beat him."

Voldemort kicked Harry in the chest, who just groaned faintly as he felt his life draining out of him. "Does that look like a man who has succeeded? I have won. I have beat him. He is nothing!"

"He's more than you ever were!" cried Ron as tears fell from his eyes. Ron thought he heard a faint pop somewhere, and his mind instantly thought of Dobby, and his insides flared with hope.

In his rage at Ron's words, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry once more, as if to prove that he _had_ beaten him.

"NO!" cried Ron in a panic. "That's enough!"

"CRUCIO!"

Harry screamed. He wanted to die. He was at the end of his strength. Gasping for air and covered in sweat, the pain made Harry scream at the top of his lungs. Every fiber of his being burned.

This time, when the pain stopped, he could not again force himself to even open his eyes. Voldemort was right; he had lost. He was beat. He felt consciousness leave him.

"Dobby! HELP!" screamed Hermione in horror as she watched Harry go limp.

Dobby had her and Ron's hands before apparating on the spot. What was he doing? He had to get Harry first- but they were already being squeazed awawy.

When she opened her eyes, she and Ron were standing on the shore of a beach near a small cottage. There was Bill and Fleur, rushing out of the house to meet them.

"Dobby must go for Harry Pott-

"GO!" shouted Ron. "NOW!"

Dobby disapparated.

Hermione looked at Ron who was forcing himself not to cry at what they had just witnessed.

"Harry..." Hermione muttered before getting engulfed in an embrace by a crying Ron.

"I know..." he choked. "I know..."

"RON!" Bill shouted, sprinting over to his brother. "RON!" He grabbed his brother in a fierce hug before moving on to Hermione. "Hermione..." he said. "Are you all right?" he asked, stepping back to look at her and Ron. "What's happened? Where... Ron, where's Harry?"

"Where eez 'Arry?" Fleur asked worriedly.

There was a crack, and gasps followed.

"Is that... no, it can't be... Harry? Harry?" Bill rushed over to the unconscious boy's side and almost threw up. His face was deathly pale, ashen, and he was covered in blood. "Harry..." Bill muttered in shock. "What happened to you?"

Holding onto Harry's arm was a dying House Elf, with a knife in his chest. "Save... Mis-Mister Harry... P-P-Potter...Please..." and the Elf did not draw another breath.

Bill turned his eyes back to Harry and tried to calm himself down as Hermione, his brother, and his wife came up next to him.

"We have to get him inside." said Bill. "Now! Fleur, send a patronus to Mum, tell her to come immediately." At Ron's protest, Bill held up his hand. "If you want Harry to live, she needs to come. I don't know what to do..."

Ron nodded without hesitation. Harry needed help.

They moved Harry to the living room couch, where they waited anxiously for Mrs. Weasley while they did what they could for Harry.

There was a pop outside and Ron jumped to his feet. "MUM! IN HERE! QUICK!"

Molly was through the door with her arms around her son in an instant. "RONNIE! Oh Ron, you're okay- the message- I was so worried-

"Mum I'm fine, but- Ginny?" His little sister was standing in the doorway directly behind Mrs. Weasley. "Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked.

"No way am I leaving her home alone in times like these." stated Molly firmly.

"Ginny go away." said Ron forcefully.

She was furious. "After months of worrying-

"No, I just don't want you to see..." Ron turned his eyes back to his mother and looked at her desperately.

"See what? What's happened? asked Ginny in a panic. Before Ron could stop her, she burst into the room, and screamed.

Mrs. Weasley only now got a good look at her surroundings. Bill and Fleur and Hermione were standing next to someone on a couch... pale, covered in blood, and looking close to death was-

"HARRY!" she screamed. She ran over to his side.

"Mum- Mum- what do we do?" asked Bill, who's fists were clenched in his Weasley red hair.

"Looks as if the poor boy has been tortured..." she muttered, taking in his slow, shallow breaths and his pale features. She looked at Hermione who had started to cry. "I-I'm sorry dear, it's a figure of speech, I didn't mean to scare you-

"No, Mum." said Ron shakily. "You nailed it."

"Eee _waz_ tortured?" gasped Fleur, her hand shooting to her mouth.

"Th-Th-The... The Cr- Cr... The Cruc..." but Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it.

"The Cruciatus." said Ron quietly.

_Thump_.

"Ginny!" cried Molly.

"She's fainted..." said Ron, crouching down next to his sister who was sprawled on the ground. "Ginny," he whispered to her, shaking her shoulder, wanting desperately to get back to Harry, but he couldn't leave his sister on the ground... "Ginny, wake up!"

Ginny moaned, opening her eyes. "Is he okay?" she whispered, her throat tight.

Ron gulped, looking at his pale friend whose blood was soaking the couch. "Y-Y..." Ron tried desperately to say 'yes', but his mouth couldn't form that one simple word.

Ginny started to cry. "Help him, mum!"

"Ginny... there's nothing I can do about after effects of the Cruciatus..."

Ron's spirits seemed to plummet.

"Oh! But Ron! Not _all_ of it was Cruciatus!" said Hermione suddenly, he teary eyes open wide. "His head... it was wacked on the stone wall! That's where most of the blood is from!"

Molly whipped her wand out and began waving it over Harry's head.

After maybe ten minutes, his head seemed to have been healed, but the rest of him...

"Who did it?" asked Ginny quietly, as she gripped Harry's hand in her own. "Who did this to him?"

Hermione looked as though she were going to cry again.

"At... at first..." choked Ron, but Fleur cut him off.

"At first? What do you meen, at first? 'Ow many timez did 'ee 'ave to feel ze curse?"

"Too many." whispered Hermione.

"More... more than once?" Ginny asked, trying not to cry again.

Ron knew the answer. He would never forget hearing that awful curse... and Harry screaming... This would be forever branded into his memory. "He was cursed three times..." the room gasped, "By Bellatrix."

"No!" they exclaimed in horror.

"And four times more..." Hermione took a shaky breath. "By You-Know-Who."

The house was silent.

"You-Know-Who's hate for Harry amplified the curse..." choked Hermione. "After he cursed Harry... when Bellatrix tried again... he didn't even scream."

"Merlin..." muttered Bill.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, was child's play compared to the Dark Lord himself.

"'Ow eez 'Arry alive?"

They all looked at the boy on the couch, whose shivery breaths were becoming weaker and weaker. His skin was clammy and pale, his forehead was beaded with sweat, and he was still shaking.

"Do something Mum..." whispered Ron, "Please..."

"I can't." she was so quiet, it would have to be a miracle if anyone had heard her.

But they all did.

"Don't do this to us, mate!" cried Ron, "We need you! Come on!"

Harry's breathing hitched and he started coughing violently. His blood speckled the couch and his clothes as he coughed.

A/N: This is probably one of the only ones where I'm going to have more than one chapter; sorry for the cliff-hanger... I feel evil... And don't worry; I'm still working on my other story. Next chapter should be up soon (For both stories)


	2. A Job to do

A/N: This is a continuation of the first chapter. Enjoy.

"Don't do this to us, mate!" cried Ron, "We need you! Come on!"

Harry's breathing hitched and he started coughing violently. His blood speckled the couch and his clothes as he coughed.

"Harry..." Ginny tried to speak through her swirling jumble of thoughts and panic. "Harry you just stay with us!"

Ginny gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ron panicked.

"He... he squeezed my hand. I- I think he recognizes our voices!"

Ron's stomach clenched painfully. He hadn't considered Harry being tortured into madness... but if he recognized them...

"We need to keep talking to him." Ginny said determinedly, knowing, for some reason, that this would help. "He needs to know we're here."

Not knowing what else to do, they all agreed. "We should move him to a bed." suggested Bill, looking thoroughly shaken.

Once Harry was moved to a bed upstairs, Ginny quickly volunteered to be the first to stay with him. As everyone left, Ginny cleaned the blood and grime off of Harry, all the while she had tears flowing down her cheeks. Once there was no more she could do, she settled herself on the edge of the bed, clutching his cold hand with no intention of ever letting it go.

"Harry... Harry I've missed you." she choked out. She covered her mouth to stop herself from crying again. After a few minutes, she forces herself to calm down.

"Things have been tough at Hogwarts... but we're all still fighting, Harry. Neville, Luna and I, we've taken over the D.A.. You're not the only one still fighting Harry. You're not alone... you never have been." As she spoke, talking without breaking down got gradually easier.

"You remember that time, when we were down at the lake..." she laughed a little in spite of herself. "Ron was being such a git... so we threw him in the water." she lost her train of her thought for a moment, thinking of the way things use to be. "Things were so much simpler back then... so much better... Ron and Hermione bickering, you being Quidditch captain... Dumbledore alive..." She took a deep breath, staring at Harry's face.

"Harry say something..." she whispered. "Please... tell me it's going to be all right... Tell me everything's going to be fine..."

Harry tried to answer, he really did; but his entire body felt like it had shut down. He supposed these were post effects of the Cruciatus, and it was frustrating beyond belief. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't burn, that didn't ache... and yet, all he wanted to do was comfort Ginny, whom he had been longing to see for months... He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, and that not a day had passed that he hadn't thought of her.

He wanted to comfort her... yet he wanted to be comforted too. He wanted to be told that he was going to live through this, that they would come out of this all right. He wanted to be told that it was almost over, and that he'd be able to come home soon.

But Hogwarts was his home... the only real home he'd ever had... and it was over run by Death Eaters.

Though he still felt like screaming from the pain of the torture curse, Harry heard everything Ginny said. He hung on her every word as she told him how Fred and George had once transfigured one of her shoes into a fish, on accident of course, and what her father did the first time he'd ever met a muggle. She talked to him for hours about normal things, things that he had been missing.

Harry noticed that, though ever so slowly, his pain was ebbing away.

Eventually, Ginny left, but she was soon replaced by Hermione. Apparently, they weren't going to leave Harry alone for very long, which he was grateful for. Hermione instantly started sobbing, claiming how this had all been her fault.

Ron came in next, who must have yelled at him for at least twenty minutes, calling him an idiot and a git for always getting himself into horrible situations like this. He yelled at him for being the most unlucky person alive. He yelled at him to be more careful, and to not try to get himself killed every chance he got. It wasn't long before he broke down though, and begged him to wake up, telling him he wasn't really an idiot, though he was a git, and that he would never forgive himself for running out on him so many nights ago.

Luna and Dean came in together, thanking him for everything he had done.

Bill and Fleur let him know that he would always be welcome at Shell Cottage, and told him he'd better wake up soon before Mrs. Weasley had a heart attack.

Last to watch over him was Mrs. Weasley herself.

"You're looking much better, Harry dear." she said, and Harry felt her rearrange the blankets around him. She kept fussing over him, even though there wasn't much for her to do, but Harry was touched anyway.

He felt much better, his body still throbbed, and he still hadn't managed to move, but he knew it wouldn't be too long now. He concentrated on making a finger move, to open his eyes, anything, but his entire body still felt like lead.

"Hermione told me what you did, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "That was... such a Harry thing to do..."

Harry heard the door open and Ginny, Hermione, and Ron's voices drifted inside.

"Hermione, it wasn't your fault. Harry's the one who egged on Bellatrix. He brought this on himself-

"You shut your mouth, Ronald Weasley! If you tell me for one second that it's Harry's fault I will personally-

"Hermione, that's not what I meant-

"Hermione," interrupted Ginny quietly, "You know how Harry is." said Ginny quietly. "He won't let anyone suffer if he can help it."

"But... but... I could've stopped it! I should have... It's all my-

"Finish that sentence Hermione, and I will hex you myself." Harry croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming and disuse.

"Harry!" she squeaked.

"Harry?" Ron asked, a smile forming on his face.

Harry, finally, opened his eyes.

"HARRY!" They cried, surrounding him.

Harry needed to tell Ron and Hermione the new theory he had come up with, but he couldn't tell them... not with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny here...

Besides, he had a few things to say first.

"Hermione, it's not your fault." he told her sincerely. "Ginny's right; there was no way I would let you go through that." She nodded, tears in her eyes. Harry turned to Ron. "Ron... you're the idiot." He said this with a smile on his face, to make sure Ron knew he was joking.

Ron returned the smile, albeit weakly. "You uh... heard that, did you?"

"Yeah I heard everything you said... Mrs. Weasley," he turned to Molly, "Thank you. For everything."

"Not a problem, Harry dear." she told him.

"Ginny," Harry began, "I thought of you every day out there. It's going to be all right. It'll all be over soon."

Harry dreaded leaving Ginny again, he dreaded leaving Shell Cottage, but he knew that if this crazy would ever be set right, he would have to do it.

"I need to see Griphook." Harry said firmly.

"What? Harry, no, you can't even stand-

Harry ignored Hermione's protests. "It's important."

He had a job to do.

And he wasn't going to rest until he finished.

A/N: That's the end of the first What If story. If you guys have any recommendations for the next one, feel free to tell me! Review please! I want to know if you liked it!


End file.
